Twisted Romance
by YaDiva
Summary: Kurofsky loves Kurt with an evil, twisted love full of cruelty and hatred at its core.  This is a very dark and dirty story featuring a very evil, sadistic Dave and a loving Klaine. Sexual abuse and male rape. Rated M for good reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Karofsky POV**

I am getting tired. Tired of watching him. Tired of watching him sashay down the halls, switching his hips in a way that made me slightly hard. Fucking faggot. He was so lovely. And he made me sick. But, that's okay. I don't really mind. Because soon and very soon, I will have him. I will possess him. Totally and completely. Mind, body and...well, I don't give a shit about his soul. I just want his mind and body.

Oh, Kurt.

You are so lovely, my darling. I can't wait but, good things come to those who wait. So, I'll continue to be patient. I can settle with slamming you into the lockers. It's always so gratifying to see the shock on your face. But, what I really enjoy, what I am addicted to is the fear. I love seeing those blue eyes full of fear and anguish. All for me. That's what turned me on so much when you had the nerve to follow me into the locker room. It's why I kissed you. Sure, you were being all strong and courageous but, the fear was in your eyes. I could smell it on you and it turned me on in a way that only you can. Kissing you was heavenly but now, I want more. And I will get it. I will get you Kurt. Just wait sweetheart. I'm coming for you. Very, very soon.

You see, I've been planning. Planning, waiting and paying attention. I know exactly what I am going to do to you. I am going to fuck you senseless Kurt. I am going to fuck that beautiful, sweet, lucious mouth of yours and then I am going to fuck your ass. So, so, hard. I just have to wait for the right opportunity. And it is coming. I can feel it. So, I am paying attention. I listen to Hudson run off at the mouth in the locker room. I know what your plans are every weekend. I know your Dad's hours at the shop. I know your step-mother's schedule and I know all about your faggy boyfriend, Blaine. What kind of fucking name is, "Blaine?" Did his parent's know he would be gay so they gave him a gay ass name? What the hell do you see in him? What don't you see in me? But, that's okay darling. I will make you see. I will make you feel too. Oh, will you feel me Kurt. You will so fucking feel me.

Football practice was hard today. That damn bitch Beiste lives up to her name. But, we are winning games so, I guess it's all good. My body hurts though. I wish I could get a rub down. A rub down by Kurt. I can just imagine his gentle fingers running up and down my back. But, he's too much of a queer. A back rub from him would probably feel like feathers against my skin. That could be nice...

"Hey, Finn? Wanna come over and play Super Mario Brothers this weekend? I just figured out a kick ass way to jump levels?"

"Aw, dude, I can't. I promised Quinn we would hang out like, all weekend. But, next weekend my mom and Burt are going out of town. How about then?" We can hang that Friday and maybe do a double date or something with the girls on Saturday?"

"I can't believe you and Quinn are still..."

Finn and Puck left the locker room but not before providing me with some awesome intel. The parent's will be away next weekend. Hmmm? Finn might be hanging with Puck. Will sweet ladyface be home alone? My heart started beating faster. Could this be it? The opportunity I've been waiting for? Oh, Kurt. I'm coming for you baby.

And then you will come for me.


	2. Chapter 2

_The next two chapters are rather short but, they move the story along. Hang in there my fellow smut lovers. We are getting there. _

_Rated M for strong themes. Stop reading NOW, if you are sensitive. _

_I don't own the characters. Just a twisted mind. _

**Chapter 2 – Kurofsky POV**

I'm not one for school. I hate it. Except for football and seeing Kurt, I really have no use for school. So, this was the first time in my life that I couldn't wait for a weekend to be over and Monday to arrive. I needed more information about this upcoming weekend. This could be what I've been waiting for. My sweet ladyface fag, all alone in his house. I'd spent the entire weekend masturbating to the ideas swirling in my head.

I had to play it carefully. I didn't want to come across as too interested or too eager. That could raise suspicions. I couldn't let my excitement get the best of me. The one thing I did do was leave Kurt alone. No slamming into the lockers. No eye contact. I was starving myself. Starving myself so I would be at the top of my hunger. I wanted to be hungry. It would make my Hummel meal even more delicious. I watched him in the cafeteria as he walked to a table with that Black girl he always hangs with. That sweet ass, switching back and forth in those skinny jeans. Oh, Kurt. I am going to devour you. You fucking faggot.

I'm not gay. I'm really not. I don't find guys attractive. I only find Kurt attractive and seriously, let's face it. He's not a boy. He's a faggot. A queer. He might as well be a girl with his stupid clothes, lip gloss and faggy voice. What guy acts like that? But, that's okay. I love the way you look Kurt. It turns me on. It creates a hatred in me for you that feeds me daily. Whenever I see you, I want to punch you in the face and watch you fall to the ground in front of me. Then I would pick you up and push your face against my cock. You would love that, wouldn't you Kurt? Yes, you would love that and I would love doing it to you.

Patience.

Monday and Tuesday's locker room conversation yielded no new information. So on Wednesday, I decided to push things along.

"Hey, has anyone seen the new Adam Sandler flick?" Worked like a charm.

"No," said Finn. He turned to Puck, "Hey, maybe that's what we can do with the girls Saturday night."

"Yeah, right," said Puck. "Lauren would probably dig it but, Santana won't and I bet Quinn won't either." Finn sighed. "I guess you're right. She's already mad about us not hanging out Friday." Artie chimed in, "Brittany wants to go see the new Disney movie." Finn and Puck looked at him. "I know, I know," he said. "Hey, is Lauren coming on Friday for the Halo-athon? I heard she's a kick ass player..."

I stood there with a stupid grin on my face. Well, damn. Friday _and _Saturday night. Good things really do come to those who wait.

I decided to skip the rest of the day. I had planning to do. I left school and headed over to Hummel's place. I parked across the street and studied the house. Just like I had done hundreds of times before. Kurt's room was upstairs in the back. I already knew there was a tree I could climb to get into his room window. The trick would be getting him out of the house. I didn't want to take him here, on his turf. No, no. We were going to do this on my turf. As I sat there watching the house, the garage door suddenly starting rising. I checked the clock. 1:30 pm. Carol was off to her shift at the hospital. As I watched her pull out, it came to me how I would get sweet ladyface out the house and into my truck.

Excellent.

_**Next up – Kurt's POV**_


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is short. I wanted to give Kurt a chance to speak...before he can't ._

**Chapter 3 – Kurt POV**

This was ridiculous. After months of wishing Kurofsky would leave me alone, when he finally does, I am more nervous and on edge. It had been 3 days. 3 days of no looks, no shoves, no pushes, nothing. Three days of peace in the hallways. So, why was I a nervous wreck? Mercedes didn't get me either.

"Seriously Kurt, "she said, "let's just be happy. Maybe he's lost interest or realized what an ass he was being."

"I know," I told her,"it just seems strange."

"Well, enough about him. What are we doing this weekend?"

Damn. Now I was going to feel bad. "Well...Blaine and I have plans. I'm sorry Mercedes."

"Why are you sorry? It's great that you finally have a boyfriend. I don't begrudge you that, Kurt. I'm happy for you. And considering that he goes to Dalton, making it hard for you guys to see each other as much, I totally get that you want to spend the weekend with him. "

Now I felt even worse. "Stop being so understanding. It's making me feel bad."

"Good," said Mercedes with a smile.

As I walked to class after lunch, with no Kurofsky run-ins, I thought about how lucky I really was. Mercedes is the best, best friend ever. And then there was Blaine.

Blaine.

The name alone made me shiver with anticipation. God, how I loved him. We had met during a really bad spy mission I had concocted to check out our sectionals competition. We had become friends and now, we were even more.

Boyfriend. Wow.

I'd never, ever thought I would have a boyfriend. And certainly not one as gorgeous and talented and wonderful as Blaine. I loved him so much it made my chest hurt. If Dalton wasn't so expensive, I would have changed schools in a heartbeat, just to be closer to him. But, since that was out of the question, I had to wait for the weekends. And this weekend was going to be especially wonderful. Burt and Carol were off to Indiana for a weekend getaway at the casino. Finn would probably live at Puck's all weekend. That left the house empty.

An empty house with Blaine.

My heart smiled.

I can't wait for Friday.

_Poor Kurt. He has no idea what he is in for – and it is NOT a loving weekend with Blaine. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Kidnapping of Kurt Hummel. Poor thing. Strong language and some slapping. Do NOT read if you are sensitive to strong themes. **_

**Chapter 4 – Kurofsky POV**

"_It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday. Everybody's looking forward to the weekend."_

Yeah, that Rachel Black bitch is correct. I am going to get down on Friday. I am going to get down and dirty. Actually, faggot ass Hummel is going to be the one getting down. On his knees. With his mouth around my cock. Oh yes, my sweet, sweet Kurt. The time has finally arrived. My patience is about to pay off in a major way. Whoever is in charge of the universe was on my side. Hummel's parents out of town and mine off to visit Grandma in Cincinnati. I could not have asked for better fucking timing. My mom had pestered me all week about going with them. I finally told her I had a huge report due on Monday so I really needed the weekend to work on it. That shut her up. After all, "school is very important David". Yes, Mom. You are correct. School is very important. School is where I get to watch that sweet fag, Kurt. Where I get to daydream about what I am going to do to him. Yes, school is very important. But, fucking the shit out of Kurt Hummel's queer ass is the most important thing of all.

Everything was ready. On Thursday I had left school during lunch to check Hummel's house one last time. I had even climbed the tree up to Kurt's window and entered his room. Gosh, he really was queer as hell. What guy's room smells like lilac? And, what self-respecting male wears silk boxers by Baby Phat? Yes, Kurt definitely deserved what I had in mind for him. I liked being in his room. It was just one more way of exerting power over him. I had even taken a memento. There was a picture of the assface, Blaine on his nightstand. What a fucking douche. What could Kurt possibly seen in him? I just didn't get it. I guess all he see's is gay. Well, that's okay. That's just fine. Tonight, Kurt would learn that he has options. Actually, that wasn't really true. After tonight, he would learn that he had no options. Only me. I would be his only lover from now on. Once I was through with him, he would be ruined for all others. He would be mine and mine alone. I wasn't worried about him telling on me. Kurt wanted this. He needed this and tonight, he would realize that. He wouldn't tell anyone about our adventure. He would be too ashamed of the fact that he enjoyed the suffering. Because he _would_ suffer tonight. And, he would enjoy it. I would just enjoy it more.

I took the photo of assface because I thought it might come in handy. But, I also took it as a way of projecting some symbolic, positivity into the universe regarding the one loose string in my plan. I knew Kurt had plans with assface for that evening but I didn't know where or who was going to travel to whom. My main concern was the timing. I had checked Dalton's schedule and they got out of school the same tine as McKinley. I was banking on Kurt needing to go home and get all dolled up for his date before heading to Westerville. I was also counting on assface needing to go home for the same reason before heading to Lima. Regardless of who was going to travel to whom, I figured I had about an hour or so to kidnap Kurt and throw assface off track. I wasn't worried. Everything had worked out so well up until this point. I knew I could manage any contingencies.

I left school after lunch. Thanks to Hudson, I knew his parents had left around Noon. I wanted to make sure I was in place before Kurt arrived home. I didn't have to worry about Hudson. He was going straight to Puck's after school.

I pulled into the driveway and turned off my truck. The street was quiet and no one seemed to be around. Excellent. I got out and went around to the back, climbed the tree and entered Kurt's room. I stood still for a few minutes, listening. The house was silent. I quietly stepped out of his room and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. The door to the garage was off of the kitchen. I stepped out into the garage and raised the door. I then pulled my truck in and closed the door. Step one accomplished.

I went back up to Kurt's room. I had almost two hours before I expected him so, I decided to arrange my "tools." I had come prepared. I placed a gag, rope and a blindfold underneath Kurt's bed. Kurt's closet was in the back corner of the room, behind the wall. He also had a vanity table and chair in this corner (once again, so freaking queer). With the closet door open, I would be obscured from view when he entered the room. I made sure his window was locked and I went back downstairs to leave the door to the garage cracked so I could open it with my foot. Yeah, I had thought of everything.

I checked the clock. 2:00 pm. School would get out at 2:45 pm. I expected faggot between 3:15 and 3:30 pm. I breathed deeply and took my place behind the closet door.

I'm waiting for you Kurt.

At about 3:20 pm, I heard the downstairs down open and close. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I could smell him before he entered the room. Oh, my sweet, luscious Kurt. I am so happy to see you.

Kurt put down his bag and plopped down on his bed. He pulled out his cell phone and sent someone a text. Probably assface. He then stood up and took off his shirt. I waited for him to turn towards the closet. And, then I made my move.

"Hello Hummel." His eyes grew wide.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been waiting for you sweetie."

"What do you want?"

What do I want? Oh, Kurt, you have no idea.

He started backing away from me. Really? Like, where exactly did he think he was going to go? I was in front of him in one long step. I bitch-slapped him. Hard. Hard enough that it turned his whole body, not just his head. Before he could hit the floor, I grabbed him around the waist and pushed him face down on to the bed. I grabbed his arms, pulling them behind him. His arms and wrists were so slender, I was able to hold them with one hand. I grabbed the rope from under the bed and, just that quickly, sweet ass Kurt was tied up. I grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around and sat him up. Then I slapped him again. My hand left an angry, red imprint on his pale skin. He was crying. Such a fucking faggot.

"Wh-what do you want? Why are you doing this?" Such a blubbering idiot.

"Why am I doing this? You know why I am doing this you fucking queer. I'm doing it because you want me to." His eyes grew huge. Ah, there it was. That look I loved. Fear.

I pushed him off the bed and down on to the floor in front of me, his face inches from my cock. Oh, how I wanted to make him take me right then and there but, I had to wait. There was still the little problem of assface. "Is Blaine coming to see you tonight, Hummel?" He didn't answer. I slapped him again. "Answer me you little prick. Is Blaine coming to see you?"

"Y-y-yes."

Well, I would have to take care of that little problem. I picked up Kurt's cell phone and read through the last few texts he'd sent and received. Apparently, Blaine was coming to pick up Kurt. I guess Kurt is the "girl" in their relationship. Figures. I composed a text for assface:

_I'm sorry honey. An emergency just came up. Carol's Dad. Gotta go to the hospital with her. I'll call you later._

I waited a few minutes. Assface did not disappoint.

_Wow. Sorry. Give Carol my love. Call me later. _

And then a few seconds later:

_I miss you._

I texted, "I miss you too." Ugh. Such a fucking douche.

This was almost too easy. I turned my attention back to Kurt who was sitting on his knees sobbing.

"Well Kurt, it's time to go."

"What?"

I leaned down to face him. He was breathing rapidly. Damn. Even his breath was sweet. I grabbed his hair, pulled his head back and kissed him. Mmmm. So yummy. "Blaine can't make it tonight so, you and I are going to have a date." I kissed him again.

"N-no. I'm not g-g-going anywhere with you."

Seriously. Who was he kidding?


	5. Chapter 5

_**For all of you who have hung in there with me, here is what you have been waiting for. Poor Kurt. I love you sweetie but, this just has to happen. Long, smut, rape filled chapter ahead. DO NOT READ if these themes bother you. **_

**Chapter 5**

Patience and planning. It really does payoff. In spades. I had no problem smuggling Kurt out to my truck. I gagged him, blindfolded him and carried him down the stairs and out to the garage. He was making muffled noises and crying. Such a whiny little prick.

I dumped him on the floor in the back of my truck and covered him up with a heavy black tarp. I went back upstairs to make sure everything was neat and clean. I took his cell phone, placed it on vibrate and put it in my pocket. After one last look around, I left.

We arrived at my house in about 15 minutes. I pulled around to the back and parked on the grass. My dad would have a fit but, I hoped the marks would be gone by his return on Sunday. I wanted to be as close to my bedroom door as possible, just in case any neighbors were looking. My bedroom was in the basement. There was a back door that I used when I wanted to sneak out. It was one of those doors you find in older houses, located at the bottom of about 6 steps. I unlocked the door and turned on the lights. I quickly carried Kurt from my truck to the bedroom, keeping him under the black tarp. I dumped him on the floor and locked the door behind me. I moved my truck to the driveway and entered the house my usual way, through the front door.

Finally.

After all these months. It was time.

I went downstairs, locking the door behind me as a precaution. Kurt had managed to kick the tarp off but he was still lying there. Gagged and crying. Damn, he looked so fucking good.

I took his cell phone out of my pocket and placed it up high, on a shelf. I removed my jeans and my shirt. Then I moved towards him.

I removed the gag. He inhaled deeply, trying to get his breathing under control. His nose was stuffy from crying. His face red and splotchy.

"Pl-pl-please Dave. D-don't hurt me. Pl-pl-please"

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you sweetheart," I said tenderly, stroking his hair. "I'm only going to give you exactly what you want and what you deserve." I smiled at him. "This is how things are going to work faggot. You are going to do what I tell you and, if you are good, you might get to go home...tomorrow." At the word "tomorrow" his eyes grew large again. Oh, that lovely, beautiful fear. I continued, "if you aren't a good little faggot...I will kill you."

I pulled him up on his knees and grabbed his hair, holding it tightly in my fist. I pulled his head back. I looked straight into his tear-filled and fearful eyes. "You are going to suck my cock Kurt Hummel, and you are going to suck it hard and well. You are going to suck it just like you suck that bitch-ass Blaine's cock." I pulled my boxers down and freed myself. While still holding Kurt's head with one hand, I used my other hand to guide the head to his lips. He tried to pull his head away but I simply jerked it back. I let go of my cock and slapped him twice. The faggot must love getting slapped. I held my cock again and pushed the head to his lips. "Open up Hummel." Tears were streaming down his face but he didn't open his mouth. I slapped him again. Hard. He cried out in pain and I took the opportunity to force myself in. "Ohhhh, Hummel." His hot little mouth felt better than I ever dreamed it would. He was desperately trying to push my cock out with his tongue. The sensation worked for me but, I wanted more. I pulled his head back forcefully and pushed myself in. "Ummf, ummf, ugghh. " Oh, the sound of him choking on my cock was delicious. I could have come right then and there but I wanted to make this last. "Oh, Kurt. You sweet little fuck. You feel so fucking good. Suck it, faggot, suck it harder or I will bash in the pretty face of your asshole boyfriend." The mention of assface threw him off and I took the opportunity to force myself all the way down his throat. Ohhhh. It took everything I had not to blow my load. I started moving in and out, keeping his head still. He seemed to have gotten the message because now he was sucking. Weakly, but it was enough. I increased my speed and soon I was all out fucking his mouth. Oh, it felt so fucking good. "Oh, Kurt, oh Kurt, I'm close. I'm gonna come and when I do, you'd better swallow every fucking drop. Ug, ug, oh, oh, oh, shit, oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!

I came with a vengeance.

Kurt was spluttering, choking and trying to wrench himself free but, I held on to him tightly, releasing months of sexual frustration, dreams and desires into his hot little mouth. The thought of my cum oozing down his throat was delicious.

When I finally pulled out, I quickly placed my hand over his mouth. "Swallow bitch." Kurt swallowed. Such a good little faggot.

Kurt collapsed on to the floor in a heap. He was sobbing. I fell back on my bed. "Oh, Kurt. You were better than I dreamed." I moved off the bed and got down on the floor next to him. I forced his face towards mine. "That was simply awesome. If your mouth feels that good, I can't wait to get inside of you. That must be..." Suddenly, despite his hands being tied together, he was trying to hit me and push me away. Now, that was funny. I jumped up and dragged him to his feet. I punched him in the stomach. He let out a loud, low grunt and collapsed to the floor. I turned him on his back and sat down on his chest. I was considerably bigger and heavier than him so, I knew I was crushing him. Awesome. I stared down into his eyes, watching him struggle to breathe. "Oh Kurt," I sighed. "Why would you do that? Why make this so hard on yourself? Just accept that you want this. After all, you are a fucking queer. This is what queers do. They suck cock and they bend over and take it in the ass. I'm simply giving you what you want." I shifted my weight to allow air into his lungs. He was coughing and wheezing.

"Pl-pl-pl-please..." He trailed off. "Yes Kurt, what is it?" Pl-pl-please, I'm, I'm, I'm a vir-virgin." Really? I had figured as much but having him confirm it was great. I smiled at him. "Well then, let's take care of that, shall we?"

I moved off of him and dragged him to the bed, pushing him down face forward. He was screaming and crying. "No, no, no, pl-please, D-D-Dave, no, no, no!" I removed his shoes, pulled his pants down and climbed on top of him. He was laying flat on his stomach. He stopped screaming due to the lack of oxygen. I whispered in his ear. "Shhh, don't worry sweetie. I am going make sure you get a release too." I slid back down his body and started pulling him towards the end of the bed. "Get up on your knees Kurt." He was hysterical. "No-no-no! Pl-pl-please. I'll d-d-do anything. " Now, that was hilarious. "Of course you will, sweetheart. You will do anything I say and right now, what you need to do is get up on your knees before I decide to not only fuck you but to fuck your little douche ass boyfriend as well." I reached behind me and grabbed assface's photo. I put it in front of Kurt. "See, I have his picture. I know where he lives and I know his rich parents leave him alone a lot. I'd love to see what it's like to fuck a preppy queer. Maybe I should leave you tied up here and go visit him. He is home alone tonight, isn't he?" That got his attention. "No!" I'll, I'll d-d-do whatever y-y-y-you want." I ran my hands down his pale back, to his ass. "Now, that's a good boy. Up on your knees Kurt."

He struggled like a newborn calf but, he raised himself off the bed. I pressed my cock against his sweet little ass. He inhaled sharply and wobbled. "Easy boy, don't fall back down or I'll think you don't want me. I'll have to find my release with sweet Blaine." He quickly moved back to all fours. Nice. I kept my cock pressed firmly against him while I reached my hand around and grabbed his cock. I started stroking him, pumping him slowly. I could literally feel the shock run through his system as his cock responded to my touch. It disgusted him that his body would betray his mind. He whimpered, "Oh God, oh God. No, no, no, no..."

"You see Kurt," I cooed to him, "I told you this was what you wanted." I sped up my pumping. His cries increased until he was screaming, "No! No! No!" I cupped my hand and caught part of his cum as it shot forward, landing on my pillows. Mmmm. What a perfect memento of this evening. I would enjoy falling asleep to his scent. I took the cum in my hand and wiped it around Kurt's opening. The sensation of my fingers down there caught him by surprise and he screamed. "That's fine Kurt, you scream all you want baby." I kept massaging his asshole with his cum as he jumped and bucked under me. "Hold still Kurt, I'm going to fuck you."

I pressed myself in slowly. I wanted to ram myself in but, I knew I had to be careful. I wanted to be able to do this to him again and again and that meant taking care of the merchandise. "Ohhhh, holy, shit. Kurt, y-y-your ass is incredible." I kept moving in slowly until I was all the way in. I then pulled out slowly and started the process over again. Eventually, I reached a steady rhythm and was fucking him smoothly. Underneath me, he was crying and mumbling unintelligibly. I kept pumping. "Ug, ug, ug, ug, oh, yes, Kurt, ug, oh, oh, oh, yes, yes, yes." Suddenly, I could feel my cock tightening and twitching inside of him. "Ohhhh, Kurt, I gonna..." I exploded. I grabbed his ass and pressed him tightly against me for a few second and then I quickly pulled out and came all over his back. Oh. How. Beautiful.

I staggered backwards off of him. Kurt fell flat on to his stomach and lay there, silent and unmoving. I stood still for a few moments, relishing my release. My entire body felt relaxed and calm. I had never felt so alive. I moved back toward the bed and placed a finger gently inside Kurt and then pulled it back out. No blood. Good. I need to keep him healthy for the next time.

I moved up on to the bed and laid down next to him. He was lying very still, his arms stretched out above his head, still tied together at the wrists. His face was red and wet from crying and all the slapping. His eyes were open but completely lifeless. I'm not even sure he could see me. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hey, loverboy, are you still in there?" He didn't even blink. I propped myself up on one arm and stared into his beautiful face. "Kurt, look at me." He slowly moved his eyes to meet mine. The fear was gone. In its place was complete and utter resignation. He had resigned himself to his fate.

Perfect.

_**So, is Dave sick or what?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Kurt's POV**

I could see the sun trying to peek out from behind the clouds. I had been laying on my bed for the past hour. I wasn't sure I could move. If I could move, where would I go?

The events of the past 18 hours had left me shell-shocked but, more than anything it had left me lifeless. Mindless. My mind was completely blank. The monster had literally fucked me senseless.

I had been lying here, trying not to think of everything I had experienced but I couldn't get it out of my mind. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw his face. I could still taste him in my mouth.

The monster had made me suck him off 4 more times and he had raped me twice more. If I added it all together, I had been raped 8 times in 18 hours. That had to be a record.

When he was finally done with me, he had given me a bath. He had sat back in his bathtub, with me between his legs and washed my body and hair gently. Lovingly.

But there was nothing loving about his words, despite the fact that he had spoken them quietly, almost tenderly.

_"Now Kurt, I want you to take good care of yourself the rest of the weekend. I want you to rest and eat well and just relax because I want you healthy, Kurt. I want you strong and healthy so that we can do this again. We are lovers now, Kurt. You belong to me. You know that, don't you? Blaine doesn't want you anymore. Who wants somebody's sloppy seconds? You belong to me now. I don't care if you still hang out with him because I know you won't tell him anything. I know you won't tell anyone anything. You know how I know that, Kurt? Because you came for me baby. You came all over my hand and on my pillows. It was so beautiful. And, it's proof that this was good for you. Your mind may say one thing but, the body doesn't lie, Kurt. The body does not lie."_

He had dried me off and dressed me. He even had one of my shirts and fresh boxers for me to put on. He had then carried me to his truck and laid me on the floor and brought me home. He had carried me up the stairs and laid me on my bed. He took my cell phone out of his pocket and placed it in my hand. He kissed me on the forehead and left.

He had placed my cell phone in my hand.

He knew I wouldn't call anyone.

I didn't know how much time passed before I heard the door open and close downstairs. I could hear Finn's heavy footsteps on the stairs. He stopped at my door and knocked.

"Yes?" I could barely get it out.

Finn opened the door and poked his head in. He looked really tired. They must have stayed up all night.

"Hey, uh, I'm home but, I'm really tired. I'm going to bed."

"Okay," I said.

"Um, did you and Blaine have a nice time last night?"

Blaine.

Blaine.

Blaine.

The mention of his name was the first time I wanted to cry since being brought home.

"Um, yeah. I just don't feel very well."

"Well, good. No, I mean, good you had a nice time. Okay, um, I'm gonna go to sleep for awhile."

"Okay."

Finn closed the door. I let the tears fall. My eyes hurt from all the crying I had done over the past several hours. Blaine. My boyfriend. The one I thought would be my first. Not that we had discussed it. We were far away from that point in our relationship. Now...maybe we would never reach that point.

I carefully shifted my body until I was on my stomach. How long would my body ache? How long would my throat burn? How long would it hurt, down there?

How long before the monster decided he wanted me again?

My phone started vibrating. Blaine. I swallowed to get my voice together. Ugh. I tasted the monster.

"Hello?"

"Kurt, hey, how are you? How's Carol's dad?" Carol's dad? Carol's dad was dead. What was he talking about.

"What?"

"Carol's dad? You guys rushed him to the hospital last night..."

Oh. The monster's lie. I had no choice but to go along.

"Um, he died."

"Oh, Kurt. I'm so sorry. Please give my condolences to Carol."

"Okay."

Silence

"Kurt?"

"Yeah."

"Um, are you okay?"

Yes, Blaine. I'm okay. I am just recovering from being orally and anally raped by a sick, sadistic monster who has threatened to kill me and rape you.

"I'm just tired. It was a long night at the hospital."

"Oh, I understand. Well, listen, get some rest and call me later. Maybe we can hang out tonight. If you feel up to it."

"Okay."

"I miss you Kurt."

"I miss you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I didn't go out with Blaine that night and I didn't let him come over on Sunday. I spent the entire weekend, lying on my bed.

Sometime Saturday evening, I had finally found the strength to move my aching body. I had taken a shower and brushed my teeth for almost 20 minutes. I had gargled with so much Listerine, you could smell it down the hallway.

Finn had left for his group date so I was home alone. I wasn't nervous or scared. What did I have to be scared of? I had already endured the worse possible experience ever.

I didn't eat despite the fact that I hadn't had a meal since lunch on Friday.

I didn't sleep either.

I just laid on my bed.

Thinking of the monster.

Wondering what he was planning to do next.

_Poor, poor Kurt. Don't you just want to give him a hug and kick the shit out of Dave?_

_Up next, Blaine's POV_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This was supposed to be two separate chapters but I decided to just switch POVs in the middle instead. We will hear from Blaine, then Kurt, then back to Blaine.**_

_**I own nothing. If I could, I would own Darren Criss.**_

**Chapter 7 – Blaine's POV**

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong and I couldn't figure it out. What had happened to make Kurt turn so...distant? I could understand his being tired Saturday. Hanging out at a hospital, only to have the person die would take it out of you. But on Sunday, when I offered to come over, he said no. I told him we didn't have to do anything. We could just sit on the couch and watch TV or listen to music in his room. Hell, he could sleep for all I cared. I just wanted to see him. He still said no.

He hadn't gone to school Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday. He said he was sick. So, on Thursday, when he sent me a text that, yes, he was feeling a little better and had decided to go to school, I decided to go to McKinley. I had to see him. I just had to and I knew if I asked to come over after school, he would just say no. So, I did a very un-Dalton like thing and ditched my last two classes in order to get to McKinley right before school ended.

I'd been to McKinley once before but I didn't really know my way around. I knew Kurt had Glee Club as his last period so, I figured I would wander around until I found the choir room or at least another student to help me. I was walking down the empty halls when I saw a kid in the distance coming towards me. As we approached one another, I got ready to ask him for directions when I realized that I recognized him.

Kurofsky. The kid who had been bullying Kurt all year.

I glared at him. At first, he looked surprised to see me but then, the strangest thing happened. As we passed each other, he looked at me and smiled. For some reason, his smile struck me as...evil. As I watched him walk away, I heard him laugh. Really laughing, out loud as if someone had just told the world's funniest joke with a killer punchline. What a freaking weirdo.

I continued wandering around until I found the choir room. I peeked through the window. I could see Mr. Schuester droning on about something and everyone looking bored. Then I spotted Kurt. I almost fell back from shock.

Kurt was sitting in the top row, off to the side, by himself. His fashionable outfit looked like it was hanging off of him. He looked as though he had lost 10 pounds. Kurt was already thin. He couldn't really afford to lose weight. As the bell rang and kids spilled into the hallways, I opened the door and stepped inside. Once everyone had left, Kurt slowly stood up and made his way towards me. I couldn't help but think that he looked like hell but, still beautiful to me.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Kurt, I had to see you. What's going on?" Kurt looked around nervously as Mr. Schuester packed up his things and tried to look as if he was not eavesdropping. Kurt pushed me out the door. "Let's go."

I followed him home. I couldn't help but think how large his black SUV seemed for such a small guy. I guess it made sense. More protection in the event of an accident.

Once we were inside his room, we both sat down on the bed.

Silence.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" No answer. I tried again.

"Kurt, please, tell me what's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No."

Silence. This was killing me. I got down on my knees in front of him and took his hands in mine. I stared into his eyes. His eyes were sad and filled with anguish. But even with sad, anguish filled eyes, Kurt looked like the most beautiful boy in the world to me. I wanted to kiss him so badly. I had missed him so much. I wanted to feel him against me. But, I just stared into his eyes.

"Kurt, you are so beautiful." I took my hand and reached up to gently caress the hair across his forehead. Suddenly, he jumped up, pushed me away and started screaming.

"Don't touch me! Don't do that! Stop it!" I fell back in shock. Kurt was swinging his arms at me, with his eyes closed, screaming, "Stop it! No! No!" He finally stopped screaming and opened his eyes. He looked at me, as if suddenly realizing I was there and then he collapsed on the floor, sobbing.

What the hell was going on?

I crawled over towards him, careful not to touch him. "Kurt? Kurt, honey, please, please tell me what's wrong? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't...I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, tell me what I did? What can I do?" I was practically crying. Kurt looked up at me. "You didn't do anything. I'm sorry."

We both stood up. Kurt sat down in front of his vanity and proceeded to blow his nose and wipe away his tears. I stood in the middle of the room, not really sure what to do next. I finally walked over towards him and got down on my knees. I was scared to touch him again but I took his hands anyway, hoping he wouldn't freak out. He didn't. He turned and looked at me.

I was ready to beg.

"Kurt, I don't know what's wrong and I don't know why you won't tell me but...I'm begging you, please, please, don't push me away. I-I love you Kurt." It was the first time I'd ever said those words to him. Hell, to anyone, for that matter. I'd felt it for a while but had been waiting for the right moment to say it. This seemed as good a time as any.

Kurt just looked at me. Not the response I was hoping for. Didn't he love me?

**KURT'S POV**

Oh, Blaine.

Blaine

Blaine.

Blaine.

Down there on your knees proclaiming your love for me. Oh, sweet, gorgeous Blaine. You don't love me. You can't love me. You can't love me because the monster loves me. And if the monster loves me, what does that say about you? How can you love what he loves?

Blaine was looking at me expectantly. Waiting for me to say the words back to him. With every passing moment, I knew I was breaking his heart and twisting a knife into my own. I do love you Blaine. I do, I do, I do, but...you can't have me. I belong to the monster and he is a jealous creature. He will kill you if I love you and I can't get you killed.

But...

What if I told you about the monster? No! What's wrong with me? I have to protect you.

I looked down into Blaine's beautiful amber-honeyed eyes. "I-I think we should t-take some time..." I couldn't even finish the sentence. What's wrong with me? I'm supposed to be trying to protect you. I need to get you away from me. Away from the monster. But...I don't want to. I want you. So much. I'm such a selfish bitch. The monster is right. I am a stupid little prick. I don't deserve you. I deserve...him.

"Listen Kurt, I don't know what's wrong and I don't know why you won't tell me but, I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving you Kurt and I'm not taking time. I don't care if you don't say you love me because I know you do. I just wish you would tell me what's wrong."

I looked at him. I couldn't help myself. "Y-y-yes, I do love you Blaine." His shoulders relaxed and he smiled at me. "Please, will you tell me what's wrong? Why have you been hiding from me?"

No. I wasn't going to tell him anything. I was already being a selfish bitch by telling him I loved him. Instead of pushing him away, I had bound him to me. I wasn't going to do anything else to put him in danger. I couldn't let the monster get him. I had to protect him.

**BLAINE'S POV**

I sat in my car, in front of Kurt's house for the next 30 minutes.

I was completely clueless.

What was wrong with Kurt?

Nothing made sense. He seemed absolutely miserable and depressed. Gone was my quick-witted, snarky Kurt, full of fashion tips and biting critiques on everything. He had been .replaced by a depressed, anguished, tearful creature who barely seemed capable of speaking. He refused to tell me what was wrong. After the whole, "I love you" conversation, we had lain down on his bed. Not touching. Eventually, I had slowly pulled him towards me and placed his head on my chest. You would have thought I was diseased or smelled bad. He had finally settled down and had eventually fallen asleep. Once he was asleep, I had pulled him tighter to me and took the opportunity to stroke his hair. What is wrong with you, my lovely, beautiful Kurt? What has happened to steal you away from me?

I tried to figure out the time line of his behavior. Today was Thursday. I hadn't seen Kurt in 10 days. We'd had a great time the Saturday before, hanging at the mall. He blew me off this past weekend due to Carol's dad. Maybe he had been really close to Carol's dad and was taking his death hard? No. That didn't make sense. I'd never heard him talk about him. Maybe Kurofsky had stepped up the bullying. That didn't make sense either. Kurt had always handled that with courage, even if he was scared of the guy.

What was going on?

I had to figure this out and there were only two people I could think of who might be able to shed light on the situation.

XXXXXXX

I pulled up in front of Hummel's Tire & Lube and tried to work up my nerve. The last time I had pulled a stunt like this was to ask Burt to have the "sex talk" with Kurt. Then weeks later, Kurt announces we are dating. The next time I'd seen Burt, I thought he might kill me. Kurt assured me that he _would_ have killed me if Kurt hadn't threatened to move out if Burt didn't behave. Great.

Now, here I was again, over-stepping boundaries regarding his son.

I made my way through the shop to where Burt was working on a Chevrolet. When he looked up and saw me, he sighed heavily. I saw his hands tense around the wrench he was holding. Great. I was going to get my head bashed in.

"Um, hello Mr. Hummel"

"Yeah?" Okay, I guess I shouldn't have expected him to be friendly.

"Um, I...wanted to talk to you about Kurt." Damn it! Wasn't that the intro I used last time? The look on Burt's face said it all.

"Well now. Haven't I heard that one before?" I think he was contemplating throwing the wrench at me.

"Uh, um, yeah. Well, here's the thing. I'm really worried about Kurt. He hasn't seemed like himself lately. He seems depressed and he won't talk to me about it and, I was wondering if you knew what was going on."

As much as Burt might dislike my relationship with Kurt, he loved his son more. I saw the annoyance on his face replaced with concern.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I know what you mean. He's been rather distant lately. I assumed the two of you were having problems."

"No, that's not it. We're fine." Weren't we?

"Well, I thought maybe Kurt was taking the passing of Carol's father, really hard." Burt looked at me in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Carol's father has been dead for 15 years. Kurt never knew him."

I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it.

"Um, oh, you know what? I'm confused. Sorry. I'd better get going." I turned to leave.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for caring so much about my son. I do appreciate it. Kind of."

"I really do, sir. Care about him I mean. "

"Yeah, I know."

I found myself sitting in my car once again, trying to figure out what was going on. Kurt had lied about Carol's dad? Why? We had been looking forward to last Saturday for weeks. It didn't make sense. Why would Kurt blow me off?

I drove home on autopilot, my head swirling with questions. Why would Kurt lie to me? What did he do last Saturday that he couldn't tell me about? Why was it so hard for him to tell me he loved me? And, what the hell was that whole screaming, sobbing outburst about?

When I got home, I sat down on my bed and called the second person I was hoping could help me: Mercedes. She answered almost immediately. "What's up Dalton cutie?" I had always liked Mercedes. Like me, she had noticed Kurt's strange behavior and like me, she had no idea what was going on. I didn't tell her about the broken date or the lie about Carol's father. I stuck to the fact that he seemed so depressed and distant. Almost, out of it. She agreed. "For example, today Rachel had on a pink and white polka-dotted pants suit. Now, you know my boy Kurt would have a ton of things to say about that. But, he said nothing Blaine. Not one word!" I couldn't help but laugh. Yes, our Kurt would have had a scathing fashion critique for that outfit. Mercedes and I chatted a little more and then, something she said caught my attention. "You know, it's strange. When Kurofsky was messing with him all the time, he always seemed strong about it. He worked really hard to not let it bring him down. Well, ever since Kurofsky started leaving him alone, it's like he's going through abuse-withdrawal. _Now_, he's depressed and miserable. I don't get it."

When I got off the phone with Mercedes, I thought about what she had said. Kurofsky had stopped bothering Kurt. This was good, right? I thought about the strange smile and crazy laugh when I saw Kurofsky earlier that day. Strange as it seemed, I couldn't figure out how Kurofsky could tie into Kurt's behavior. If he was leaving Kurt alone, maybe someone else was picking up the slack. But who? And why wouldn't Kurt tell me?

I was exhausted from school,driving and thinking too hard. I decided to go to bed. Tomorrow was Friday and I planned on spending the evening with Kurt whether he wanted me to or not. I needed more clues to figure out who or what had kidnapped my Kurt.

_**Oh, Blaine. So close yet, so far. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews! I wasn't expecting them so, they really are a treat. And, they encourage me to continue writing. **_

_**Next up, let's see what our sadistic friend has been up to...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Karofsky is feeling good...and horny. Watch out Kurt. **_

_**Warning: Rated M for language, strong sexual themes and sexual abuse. DO NOT READ if you are sensitive to these themes. **_

**Chapter 8 – Karofsky POV**

Life was so sweet. It really was. It was as sweet as Kurt's lovely, little cock sucking mouth. I had never felt better in my entire life. After all that waiting and planning, I had spent the perfect evening and morning with my lovely, ladyface fag, Kurt Hummel. Every single moment had been perfection. My fingers twitched at the thought of slapping his face, over and over again. My cock got hard just thinking about his mouth and then of course, his sweet, tight ass. Everything had been just as I had imagined it. And so much more. And the best part, was that I got to re-live it every night when I got home. Kurt didn't know I had recorded our date. Oh, yeah. I wasn't about to let that performance be a one-time showing. Kurt had never noticed the camera in the corner of the room. Or, if he did, who gave a fuck? That tape was for me and my cock alone. I had jerked off to it every single night since Saturday. Sweet, little faggy Kurt, begging on his knees for mercy. Begging me not to choke him with my cock. Not to fuck his ass with abandon. Ohhh. Just thinking about it made me hard as a rock.

Kurt had performed very, very well. Once he had accepted his plight, he had given in to my every, sexual, deviant, desire. I had made him come, over and over, catching it in my hand and rubbing it on his face. And of course, he had swallowed my load like a good boy except for the times I made him catch it in his hand and lick it off his fingers. Oh, it was so beautiful. I had completely possessed him and now, he was mine. How did I know he was mine? The fact that no one had shown up to arrest me was proof enough. I knew my little Kurt very well. He hadn't told a single soul. Not one person. Not his step-brother, not his dad, not even that assface boyfriend of his. Not one person. Why? Because he understood that we were meant to be together. I had taught him that on Saturday and he had accepted.

I will admit, I was surprised to see assface wandering the halls on Thursday. What was that fucker doing here? But, then it dawned on me. Of course. He had come searching for Kurt because Kurt was blowing him off – and not in the good way. He had probably been texting and calling and Kurt was rejecting him left and right. As he should. So, assface decided to come see what was up. I'll tell you what's up, you mother-fucking faggot. My cock. Up Kurt's sweet ass. Go find yourself a new butt buddy. Kurt belongs to me.

It had been a week since my first date with Kurt. We hadn't spoken and I didn't want him to think I hadn't enjoyed it so, on Friday morning I positioned myself near his locker before first period. It was time for us to have a chat. As usual, I could smell him before he rounded the corner. And, he was alone. Excellent.

"Hello Kurt." Look at those brilliant eyes. I just love how big they get when he is terrified.

"I'm sorry I haven't called you since our date last Friday. It's just that, you...completely...blew...my...mind." I smiled and continued. "You know Kurt, I've been thinking. It would be nice if we could get together again. I realize we can't have a sleepover until our parents are away but, I would love to connect with you again." I moved in very close to his ear. "I'd love to connect my cock with your mouth again Kurt. Because your mouth is amazing." Upon hearing my words, he started to shake. He looked like he might faint. The bell had rung and the halls were just about empty so, I wrapped my arms around his waist to keep him steady. "Don't pass out on me Kurt. I know it was amazing for you too but, there's no need for you to swoon over me."

"Pl-pl-pl-please, d-don't..."

"Don't what Kurt? Don't plan a second date?" I stepped back from him. I wanted to watch his eyes, his face.

"Well...I tell ya what. If you don't want to go on a second date, maybe your lovely Blaine would like to get together. I still have his picture and, the more I look at it, the more I think he is somewhat handsome. Tell me, is his ass as tight as yours? Because, you know I like it tight."

"No! No, please. Leave him alone!" Kurt started crying. "Pl-please, just leave him out of this. I'll do wh-whatever you want. J-just leave him alone!"

"Shh, Kurt. Stop crying. There's no need to cry, beautiful. You are the only one I want, baby. Only you can give me what I want." Kurt was starting to get hysterical. Shit. I couldn't have him getting too loud or a teacher would come out of one of the classrooms. I looked up and down the hallway and realized we were right by the gym. I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him in there. It was a nice day so class was outside. I dragged him over to the equipment room and closed the door. I pushed him up against the wall and placed my hand over his mouth.

"Shh, stop, now! Quiet down!" He kept blubbering so, I did what I knew would work best, I slapped him. Not as hard as usual but, enough to shut him up. He cried out but quickly quieted down. I stepped back and looked around the equipment room. Hmm? Could I chance it? At school? I looked back at Hummel. He seemed to guess what I was thinking because he suddenly made a move for the door. I grabbed him and slammed his ass up against the wall. I immediately started unzipping my pants. "Why you little fucking, prick! Where were you trying to go? Are you crazy? I fucking _own _you Kurt Hummel. You don't run from me you prissy ass bitch. Now, you have to show me how sorry you are." I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down to the floor. He was sobbing quietly. I grabbed his hair and forced his head back. "Now Kurt, apologize for trying to run." He started sobbing louder. I jerked his head harder. "Apologize for trying to run now, or not only will I make you suck me, I will take your ass here and now and then I will go to that fag-ass school and find Blaine and run over him with my truck. Apologize."

"I'm, I'm, s-s-s-sorry."

"What are you sorry for Kurt?"

"F-f-f-for tr-trying t-to run."

"I forgive you. Now, open your mouth."

When we were all done, I helped Kurt straighten his clothes and I walked him back to his locker. His eyes were dead and he looked almost comatose. It was so wonderful to see him that way. He looked gorgeous. We had missed most of first period. "I'm sorry I made you miss class Kurt. I understand you want me just as much as I want you but, we really can't do this in school. I'll check my calendar and give you a call. Maybe we can hook up next week. Bye Kurt."

As I walked down the hall, I heard him crash to the ground. The little fucker had passed out.

So got-damned over dramatic.

_**Oh, Kurt. How much suffering can you endure? Don't worry. Blaine is a man on a mission and in the next chapter, he gets the break he's been searching for. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I wish I had a boyfriend to take me away for the weekend. Instead of have children who make me sit through soccer games. Where my twisted little mind comes up with stories like this.**_

**Chapter 9 – Blaine POV**

I had been fighting with Kurt all day via text message.

_B-I'm coming over tonight_

_K-Please don't I'm still sick __You might catch it_

_B-I don't care_

_K-I can't get you sick_

_B-I'll take my chances_

_K-Please don't_

_B-I'm coming. See you around 5:30_

_K-I won't be here_

_B- I'm still coming_

_B-I'll wait on your doorstep_

_K-Please don't_

_B -Stop arguing. I'm coming_

Why the hell didn't he want me to come over? This was getting ridiculous. After yesterday's conversation, I thought he would be more...receptive. Seriously, I'd told the guy I loved him and now he doesn't want me to come see him? I'd spent an entire week begging Kurt to spend time with me. What the hell was up with that?

I was tempted to skip my last two classes again to be at McKinley when the day ended but, I didn't want to press my luck. Two days in a row would be pushing it. My phone vibrated again. I prepared myself for another Kurt battle when I saw, it was my Mom.

_M-dad and I leaving early for benefit. Going to make a weekend of it. See you Sunday XXXOOO_

_B – Okay. Have fun._

My father is CEO of one of the largest, and still profitable, manufacturing companies in Ohio. As a result, my parent's social life was off the charts. Dinners and benefits and banquets. When I was younger I'd had a nanny. As I grew older, they would just call a babysitter to stay with me at night. Now, I was on my own. A lot. I didn't really mind but, sometimes, it was lonely. Which is why I was so thrilled to have found Kurt. To keep Burt happy, we usually hung out at Kurt's place plus, home cooked meals from Carol were the best. But, I had been waiting for another parent-free weekend to invite Kurt to stay with me. We would have the entire house and pool to ourselves. We would be able to makeout and...Well, I really didn't have any plans past making out. I was a virgin and so was he and I was content leaving it there until we were both ready for more.

My parent's plans now changed my plans. I was going to try and convince Kurt to spend the weekend with me. If I could get him out of Lima, maybe I could get him to open up to me and tell me what was going on. I could create a relaxing, romantic weekend for him. Maybe help him feel better.

As I drove to Kurt's house, my phone started ringing. It was Mercedes.

"Hey, hot chocolate! What's going on?"

"I am so sorry I didn't think to call you earlier. Guess what happened today? Kurt passed out at school."

"What?"

"He passed out. In the hallway during first bell. I still don't understand why he wasn't in class. I was running late this morning so we didn't get to have our usual morning lady chat before school. Anyway, I heard about it after class. Apparently, he just fell out. Coach Bieste carried him to the nurse's office. He claimed to be fine. Said he didn't eat breakfast this morning but...I don't know. It seems strange to me. I thought you should know."

Strange indeed. Lies, outbursts, fainting spells. Was he pregnant?

"Mercedes, thanks for thinking to call me. I really appreciate it."

I pulled up in front of Kurt's house at exactly 5:30 pm. Finn let me in.

"Hey Blaine. What's up?"

"Nothing much. How ya been?"

"Good, good. Hey, listen." Finn bent down and lowered his voice."Did everything go okay last weekend?"

I looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, last weekend when you and Kurt were here... alone? Did anything...happen?"

"Uh...no. Everything was fine."

"Okay, good. It's just that Kurt's been acting so weird lately and I thought maybe you two had a fight or something."

"No. We're cool."

Another lie. We hadn't spent the weekend together.

_What the fuck was Kurt hiding?_ I wasn't sure how much more of this I could stand.

I went upstairs and knocked on Kurt's door. I didn't wait for him to answer. I just walked in. He was lying on his bed, flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. He didn't even look at me when I entered.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

Silence

I moved towards the bed and sat down carefully next to him. His eyes were very clear and bright. Almost too bright. It was a "deer caught in the headlights" look.

"Kurt?" I reached over and took his hand in mine. "Kurt, my parents are gone this weekend. Come home with me. We can swim in the pool, eat whatever we want, watch TV, watch movies. Anything you want. Come home with me." He squeezed my hand tightly and whispered, "I can't. The monster will follow me and then, he will kill you."

The monster? What monster? Kurt was still staring at the ceiling. His eyes still very clear and bright. Oh, God. Kurt had cracked up. He had lost it completely. I sat there trying to figure out what to say next. I decided to roll with it.

"Kurt, the monster won't follow us there. I can protect you."

"No," Kurt whispered, "you can't. He will kill you. He won't kill me. He needs me but you...you he will kill. I have to be the one to protect you."

I had no idea what to do with that. I kept rolling.

"Uh, can you Kurt? Can you protect me?"

He turned and looked directly into my eyes. "Yes, Blaine. I will protect you. I will protect you forever. No matter what. He will never, ever get you."

"Well...then...if you are going to protect me, then...um, I guess we don't have to really worry about the monster then...right?" Kurt sat straight up and looked at me intensely. "That's right, "he said,"we don't have to worry about the monster because, he can have me. I'll never let him get you Blaine. Never."

"Then let's get you packed."

As Kurt slowly packed his things, I called Mercedes and told her what I was up to. She agreed to act as cover. Our story was that she and Kurt were going to spend the weekend working on a science project that was due Monday. Kurt wouldn't be expected home until Sunday afternoon. I also told Finn about our plans, just in case. The last thing I wanted was for Burt to find out Kurt and I were spending an entire weekend together. Alone.

Once we were in the car, driving towards Westerville, Kurt seemed to relax. He hadn't said anything else to me and he still looked very sad but his body didn't look so tense. Eventually, he fell asleep.

When we pulled up to my house I killed the engine and turned to look at him. He looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake him so I got out, opened the front door, went back to the car and carried him in. I laid him down on the living room couch. He didn't even flinch.

While Kurt slept, I worked on my homework. I had convinced the teachers of the classes I had skipped to give me extra work in lieu of a demerit or, worse yet, a call to my parents. I was lucky they had agreed but now it meant that I had more work to do than normal. Assuming Kurt and I spent Saturday and part of Sunday hanging out, I would be up all night Sunday completing assignments. I didn't mind. It would be worth it if I could get Kurt to tell me what was going on.

By 10:00 pm it was clear that Kurt was not going to wake up. I carefully picked him up and took him upstairs to my room. I took off his shirt and pants and laid him down under the covers. I put on my pajama pants and stood by the bed. Do I sleep next to him or not? I didn't want to leave him alone in case he woke up in the middle of the night, confused about his surroundings. At the same time, he'd been so touchy and nervous about my being physically near him, I wasn't sure I should sleep with him. Who was I kidding? I wanted to sleep with him. I needed to feel him next to me. I carefully climbed in next to him and gently wrapped my arms around his body. He relaxed into me. I kissed the top of his head and closed my eyes.

The dreams started around 2:00 am.

Something was kicking me and pushing me. I woke up to find Kurt talking in his sleep and thrashing his body about.

"Please, please, don't...please, not again...please." Kurt suddenly breathed in sharply and stopped thrashing.

"I'm sorry. Please...I'll do it." There was a pause and then his whispers grew frantic.

"No, no, leave Blaine alone. He has nothing to do with this. Please, I'll do it, I'm sorry..."

Kurt was quiet. I wasn't sure if I should wake him up or not. His words scared me. While I sat there, contemplating, he spoke again. "Please Dave, please don't hit me anymore."

Dave?

Dave Karofsky?

Kurt slept until 12:30 pm. When he woke up, he sat straight up in bed and looked around.

"Good afternoon, Kurt"

"What time is it?"

"12:30." He looked confused.

"You're in my bedroom Kurt. You've been asleep since yesterday evening." He looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you obviously needed the sleep."

I made grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch and then we went swimming in the pool. I'd always felt the pool was rather stupid. It was an indoor, olympic-size pool, added to the house a few years ago by my mother. A pool that no one ever swam in. Such a waste.

We sat side-by-side in chaise lounges. Not speaking. Kurt looked relaxed but I couldn't read his mood. He seemed less sad but, there was no other clue to what he was thinking. I absolutely hated to ruin our time together but I felt it was now or never. I got down on my knees in front of him. Lately, it seemed like I was always on my knees in front of Kurt, but never for the reason I _really_ wanted to be on my knees for.

"Kurt, Carol's father has been dead for 15 years." I waited. He said nothing so, I continued.

"You told Finn we spent last weekend together. We didn't. You passed out at school yesterday. You didn't want me to come see you. Kurt...I need you tell me what's wrong."

His silence was maddening. I felt like slapping him, just to get his attention.

"Kurt! Answer me!" My yelling startled him. He shrank inside himself and looked at the ground. Shit. I hadn't meant to scare him. Damn it.

I started again, gently. "Kurt, please, I need you to tell me what you did last weekend. Who were you with? Where did you go?"

He shook his head." I-I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" Kurt leaned towards me, his eyes wide with fear.

"Because, he will kill you."

"Who Kurt? Who is going to kill me?"

He whispered, "The monster."

"Kurt, tell me who the monster is?"

Kurt shut down. He didn't say another word. I pleaded with him, begged him to tell me who was the monster. He simply shook his head and refused to answer.

So, I shut down too. I didn't ask him anything else for the rest of the weekend. We watched, movies, ate pizza and Chinese food and basically sat around in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was just quiet. He stayed close to me all weekend, always cuddled up next to me on the couch. That night we slept in my bed again and he allowed me to hold him in my arms. At this point, I was willing to take whatever he gave me because I now had a plan. I had enough clues to take a step forward.

When I dropped him off on Sunday, I hugged him to me tightly. He just stood there with his arms at his sides. When I stepped back, I looked at him and I took his hands. "Kurt, you don't have to worry anymore, okay? Everything is going to be just fine." He looked at me but didn't say a word. I walked him to his door, kissed him on the forehead and left.

I had planning to do.

**Next chapter – Kurt. What was he thinking during that quiet weekend? Reviews are appreciated. They fuel my writing desire. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**As usual, this Kurt chapter is short. I mean, what can we expect? Karofsky has short-circuited his brain. **_

_**I don't own Glee. Just lots of love for, and dirty ideas about Dave.**_

**Chapter 10 – KURT POV**

I had been waiting for a weekend at Blaine's. I knew the invitation was coming soon and I had been planning. I had written down all of my outfits for the weekend, from what I would wear on the ride there, to what I would change into for the evening, to the pajamas I would wear to bed. I had created the list of ingredients I would need for the meals I would cook. I had planned a menu for the entire weekend.

So much for best laid plans.

I never thought he would attack me at school.

For some reason, I thought I was safe at school. How could I have thought that? He had kidnapped me from my own home. Why did I think school was safe? I knew better than anyone that predators outnumber teachers in high school. Of course I wasn't safe at school.

But, I still hadn't expected it. At least, now I knew. I understood that I really belonged to him. Just like he had said. He owned me. He had proven that Friday morning. He could take me whenever and wherever he wanted. My home, school. No place was safe.

And now, I was going to endanger Blaine. I'm such a selfish bitch. Going to Blaine's house meant the monster might show up there. After all, I didn't know when he would need me to...satisfy his hunger. If he wanted me and found out I was there, he would come looking for me and Blaine would try to stop him and he would kill Blaine.

But, wait?

Maybe Blaine was right. I _could_ protect him from the monster. If I stayed quiet and kept feeding him, maybe he would leave Blaine alone. He always promised he would leave Blaine alone if I just did what he wanted. So, if he came looking for me this weekend, it would be okay. I would just let him take me. I would feed him until he was satisfied. After all, what choice did I have? He owned me. Besides, Blaine was alone this weekend. He would be safer if I were with him, just in case the monster's jealousy got the best of him and he decided to attack.

So, yes Blaine, I will go home with you. I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe and while I'm protecting you, I'll get to be with you. To see your beautiful face. To feel you near me. To feel you touch me. I'm so glad you still want to touch me. You won't want to be near me, much less touch me if you ever find out what the monster has done to me. It's like he said, "who wants sloppy seconds?" And that's what I am now. His stench is all over me. My mouth tastes like him. I'm worthless, used and dirty. And, I belong to him. He owns me and I am trapped. But, you don't know that and, as long as you don't know that, you will still want me. And, I want you to want me Blaine. Oh, do I want you to want me. I will make sure you never, ever find out what the monster has done to me and made me to do him because, if you find out, you will leave me. You won't love me anymore and I'll have no one else but the monster to love me and his love...hurts.

_**Dave has really done a number on Kurt. Hang in there Kurt because in the next chapter, Blaine learns the truth... **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Blaine finally learns the truth. **_

**Chapter 11**

**BLAINE POV**

The Andersons are an old money clan. My great-great-Grandfather made our family's money the old-fashioned way: he stole, cheated and used others. Somewhere along the way, our family turned over a new leaf and decided to go straight. So, now, the Anderson name is synonymous with charity and upstanding citizenship. But today, I was going to reach back to my roots. I was going to break into and enter a home. The home of one David Karofsky.

I had no idea what I was looking for. I just knew that Karofsky might be the key to what was wrong with Kurt. For some reason, Mercedes' story of how Karofsky had suddenly left Kurt alone bothered me. The sick grin and belly laugh in the hall that day, still haunted me. Kurt's nightmare and cries of, "no Dave, please, don't hit me," sickened me. If nothing else, I could clear Karofsky as the cause of Kurt's behavior and move on.

I woke up Monday morning and left as if I were going to school. About halfway between Westerville and Lima, I pulled off at a gas station and changed into black jeans and a black shirt. Mercedes had provided me with Karofsky's address. She didn't ask why I wanted it and I didn't tell her.

As I approached his street, it dawned on me that a red BMW would probably stand out so, I parked a few streets over and started towards his house on foot. As I walked down the street, it dawned on me that I didn't really have a good plan. First, I didn't know if the house was empty. I was assuming everyone would be at work or school but for all I knew, Mrs. Karofsky was a stay-at-home mom. Second, I wasn't even sure how I was going to get into the house. I had brought a backpack full of tools but, I didn't really know what to do with them. This whole thing was starting to feel ridiculous.

But, I had to do this. For Kurt. Hell, I didn't know what else to do. I had to do something and, at least for today, this was the plan.

When I arrived at the house, I quickly ran around to the side and prayed that no one saw me. I peeked into a kitchen window. The house looked and sounded empty. I went around to the backyard. There was a big oak tree that looked impossible to climb. All the windows appeared closed and locked. What the hell had I been thinking when I came up with this idea?

My only hope to get inside seemed to rest with a wooden door at the bottom of some stairs. I figured it probably led to the basement. Assuming the door at the top of the basement stairs wasn't locked, I should be able to get into the rest of the house. I went down the stairs and looked at the door. I tried turning the knob. Of course, it was locked. I looked at the lock. It appeared old and rather rusted. This would make it either easier or harder to pick. I had googled, "how to pick a lock" and actually found a video on YouTube that taught you how to do it, step-by-step. It took me a while but finally, to my surprise, the process worked. I turned the doorknob and stepped inside.

I stood still for a few minutes, listening. Apparently, no one was home. I looked around. I was in someone's bedroom. There was an incredible flat screen TV on the wall across from a king-sized bed. Under the TV were shelves of movies and CDs. The room smelled musky and had a strange, faint odor. This had to be a guy's room. Karofsky's? I moved over to the closet. Sure enough, there were a few McKinley football jerseys hanging there. Wow. I had hit pay dirt. I was in the right place.

As I looked around the room, I realized once again that I had no idea what I was looking for. Karofsky didn't have a lot of stuff. A few books were on a shelf, old board games, a few trophies from elementary and junior high sports. I opened the nightstand and rummaged around. Yuck. There was a tube of lubricant, some condoms and at the bottom of the drawer, a sheet of paper. I pulled it out. It was Kurt's class schedule. Why did Karofsky have a copy of Kurt's class schedule? My heart started racing but I forced myself to calm down and not jump to conclusions. This really didn't mean much. Who knows when he downloaded this schedule? I didn't know what to make of this so, I folded it up and put it in my pocket.

I kept looking around the room, waiting for something to jump out at me. Nothing did. Boy, was I stupid. What did I think I would find? I was about to leave when I noticed a camera in the corner of the room. It was focused on the bed. Really? Karofsky making sex tapes? I actually laughed out loud. I grabbed the remote off of the nightstand and turned on the TV. I turned on the DVD player and hit play.

XXXXXXXX

I was sitting in my car, breathless and feeling feverish. I started the engine and drove about half a mile down the street before I had to pull over and jump out. I vomited twice by a tree. I climbed back into my car and sat there with the windows down.

Oh, God.

Oh, Kurt.

Kurt.

Kurt.

Kurt.

Why didn't you tell me? Why? Why? Why? How could you keep this from me? _Why_ would you keep this from me? Oh, God. It all clicked into place. Some how, Karofsky had gotten Kurt to his house. He must have grabbed him or something because, Kurt would have never gone there willingly. Karofsky was the one who sent me the text that Friday about Carol's dad. Oh, Kurt. My dear, sweet, wonderful Kurt. _Why the hell didn't you tell me? _Why didn't you tell someone? Anyone? But, I knew why. I had watched the entire recording. I had heard the poison Karofsky had spewed into Kurt's broken and weakened body and mind.

"_You see how you swallowed for me Kurt? You couldn't have done that if you didn't want to. If you didn't want this, your body would have rejected it. It would have come right back up your throat and out of your cock sucking mouth. But, it didn't, did it Kurt? Your stomach accepted it. Your body accepted it. And, the body doesn't lie Kurt. Only our mind lies and tells us one thing but our body, our true nature, it always tells the truth. You just have to make up your mind to accept and follow." _

"_I hope you tell Blaine, Kurt. You should tell him about us. About how much you enjoyed sucking my cock and how you are no longer a virgin. Yeah, we punched that v-card, didn't we Kurt? We punched it a bunch of times. And, trust me, we will punch it some more. I really hope you tell him because, once you do, he will disappear. He won't want you anymore. You're a used faggot now and Blaine's preppy, snobby ass does not shop at second-hand stores. You should tell him as soon as you get home so he can stop bothering you and then you and I will have more time to spend together. Because, we are going to spend lots of time together Kurt. And I do mean, lots because you belong to me now and I won't let you forget it. And if Blaine get's in the way...I'll just have to kill him." _

My entire body was filled with physical pain and anguish. I couldn't stop seeing the images in my mind. No wonder Kurt had been a zombie for the past week. How could he function after what he had experienced? I wasn't even sure I was going to be able to drive home.

I sat in my car for another 20 minutes until I was sure I could drive without needing to stop again. When I arrived at home, I went straight to my room and pulled out an old book. As a kid, I had carved the center out, creating the illusion of a regular book but, it actually had a small niche inside where you could store things. I put the disc inside and then placed the book underneath my old baseball equipment, way back in my closet. I then sent Kurt one long text message:

_I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you_

I knew Kurt would have no idea what brought on my sudden and enthusiastic declaration of love but, I felt the need to send it. To somehow let him know that I really did love him and that nothing would change that, including what he had experienced at the hands of Karofsky.

I took a shower and laid down on my bed and cried. I cried and cried and cried. I cried for the physical and mental pain Kurt had endured and was still enduring. I cried because he felt he couldn't tell me. I cried over what Kurt had lost and, in a selfish way, what I had lost as well. I had hoped we would be each others first. That experience had been stolen away and crushed in the worst possible way.

Once I was done shedding every single tear in my system. A new feeling took over. I was no longer sad, heartbroken and in despair.

Now, I was enraged.

David Allen Karofsky had to die.

_**Watch out Karofsky. Blaine Anderson is coming after you...with a vengeance. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Karofsky can't find his favorite movie and he is NOT happy. I wonder who he will take his frustrations out on...**_

**Chapter 12 Karofsky POV**

Shit! Shit! Shit!

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Arrrrgggg!

Where the fuck is it?

I sat down on my bed with my head in my hands. It looked like a tornado had hit my room. Actually, a tornado had hit my room. Tornado pissed - the – fuck - off David.

I couldn't find the Kurt disc.

I had searched everywhere. Everywhere. I had searched the basement so thoroughly, I had found a box of Playboy magazines that must have belonged to my dad. They sure as hell weren't mine.

SHIT!

This didn't make sense. I had never removed the disc. I took it out of the camera and placed it in the DVD player and it had stayed there. I didn't feel the need to hide it because my parents never came downstairs. As long as my grades stayed decent enough to stay on the football team and, the police didn't show up at the door, they didn't care what the hell I did.

Police showing up at the door.

FUCK!

I took a deep breath and tried to think. I knew my parents didn't have it. I would have heard about it immediately. Hell, they probably would have called the police themselves. No one knew the disc existed. No one had been down here except for Kurt.

Kurt?

No way. He had been too out of it during his visit to notice the camera and, even if he did, he certainly wouldn't have been able to tell if it was recording. I had slapped his bitch ass face so much, I doubt he could have seen straight. Besides, I'm sure I had made it very clear to the little fucker Friday morning, what would happen if he crossed me.

Still...

It didn't make sense. Today was Monday. The disc was here Sunday night. I had watched a few of my favorite sections. Mostly the scenes of him begging and promising. Promising to suck my cock and to let me fuck him everyday if I left assface alone. I did not understand his loyalty to that douche bag. Couldn't he see that I loved him more? That I was better for him? Fucking faggot. So damn ungrateful.

I needed to focus.

It was here Sunday night. It was now Monday night. It had to have disappeared during the day. Had Hummel gone missing at any point during the day? I'd seen him in the morning with the Black chick, Lexus, Porsche, whatever the fuck her name was. I saw him at lunch. He had looked... hmm? He had looked less worn out. A little more... relaxed. What had brought on that change of mood? After Friday's theatrics, I figured he would spend the weekend locked up in his room, thinking about me. As he should. I wonder what he did over the weekend that would leave him relaxed? Or...had he done something Monday morning that left him feeling...safer and therefore, relaxed?

Oh, that little prick.

That little bitch.

That ungrateful faggot.

It had to be him! There was no other explanation. Oh, how he will regret this shit. You wanna play with me Kurt? You wanna fuck with your master? Okay then bitch. Prepare yourself. I am gonna get you, Kurt cock sucker Hummel. You think last weekend was horrifying? Just you wait. I am gonna chain your ass up and take you 25 ways to Sunday. I'm gonna make you sleep with my cock in your mouth, you little fucker. How dare you try to fuck with me.

Wait till I get my hands on you Kurt.

By the time Tuesday morning arrived, rage had replaced the blood in my veins. My body was pulsing with anger. I could not believe Kurt had pulled a stunt like this. Hadn't I taught that faggot anything? He was supposed to be growing weaker and more confused, not gaining strength and trying to fuck with me. I was in charge. I was in control. This was my fucking game. Not his! I was fucking furious and worse than that, I was horny. I had been jerking off to that video for a week. Going to sleep last night without it was a bitch. Oh, Kurt. You have no idea what you have unleashed.

Getting my hands on him was going to be a lot more difficult than in the past. The little faggot had learned after last week's encounter, that he had better be on guard if he didn't want me to grab him. He arrived at his locker before first period with Lexus girl in tow. When he changed classes, there was always some glee club douche with him. At lunch, he stayed in the cafeteria with Lexus chick and a few others. I even hid out in the locker room before his gym class but, he never came in. I know he changed clothes because I saw him in the gym. The little ass wipe probably went to the girls locker room.

Now, I was starting to get really angry.

Okay, Kurt. You work hard to avoid me. That's just fine. You forget that I have spent months learning you, memorizing your movements, your schedule and that of your family. If I can't get you at school, I know where I can get you. Home.

I have no problem skipping class. Hell, I do it all the time and I intercept the letters sent to my parents by the school. I do not, however, skip football practice. Football was sacred to me. I loved playing and being on the team. Practice was fun. Preparing to knock the shit out of people was fun. So, the fact that I was going to have to skip football practice to get Kurt did not make me happy.

Not happy.

On top of my already fucked up mood.

But, I had no choice. I couldn't let faggot Kurt get away with this. It would fuck up everything. Plus, I had to get the disc back. It was not something that could be floating around. So, I had to skip practice. Today was Tuesday. Hummel's dad had late hours at the shop on Tuesday. Carol was at work. Hudson would be at football practice until at least 5:00 pm and not home until around 5:30 pm.

Kurt would be home alone from 3:20 pm until Hudson came home. A good two hours.

To make the little fucker regret being born.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I parked my truck around the corner from Hummel's house and made my way through the backyards until I reached his. The window was out of the question. He now kept it locked and a bunch of stuff in front of it. My little Kurt was learning. Just not the lessons I wanted him to learn.

The only way I was going to get into the house was by following Kurt in when he came home. It was going to be tricky. I would have to wait by the corner of the house and once he arrived on the doorstep and put his key inside the lock, I would have to jump him as he was turning the key and about to push the door open. This is why I love football. I may be a hamhock but, I was an agile ass hamhock.

Kurt pulled up and parked on the street. I watched him jump down from the SUV and reach in to get his bag. Why the fuck does a faggot that small, need such a big ass truck?

I waited.

He came up the path, taking out his keys as he walked. He opened the screen door and went to unlock the inside door.

I jumped him.

He screamed as I pushed him inside the house. We both fell to the floor. I turned around and slammed the door shut. Kurt was on his ass, crawling backwards on his hands like a crab. He just kept screaming. Suddenly, he sprang to his feet and ran towards the kitchen. I caught him just as he reached the door to the garage. "Where are your going Kurt? I thought I told you to never, ever run from me?" Oh, the little faggot had asked for it.

And, he was going to get it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 KURT POV**

"Where"

slap

"is"

slap

"the"

slap

"disc?"

slap

Every slap hit my face like fire burning my skin. The monster was in a very, very bad mood. To make matters worse, I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I-I-I don't know wh-what you are t-talking about. What disc?"

Slap. Oh, my God. That was harder than he had ever hit me.

He grabbed me under my chin and forced my head back painfully. There was pure rage in his eyes.

"You fucking liar! Tell me where it is now or, so help me, I am going to break your fucking neck!"

I couldn't speak. I could barely breath. Taking my silence as insolence, he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back only to them slam it, face down, into the wooden floor. My head started buzzing in pain and I could feel the bump forming on my forehead. I decided now was a good time to beg. He liked when I begged.

"Pl-pl-pl-please Dave...I swear...I'm begging you...I don't have it. I d-don't even kn-kn-know what you are talking about."

He looked down at me and smiled that creepy, evil, smooth smile that under any other circumstance, you would think was nice, beautiful even. But, it was just a mask, hiding the monster lurking beneath. He sighed.

"Okay Kurt. I believe you. I'm sorry I didn't before. I tell ya what? You keep the disc, you little faggot. We will trade. You keep the disc and I get...Blaine. I wont' touch you ever again. I'll just drive up to West podunk and visit Blaine. The idea of raping his ass over and over again sounds very appealing to me. Since his parents are gone so much, I might spend the entire weekend. I wonder how many times I can get it up in one weekend? Do you think his ass can match my number of hard-ons?"

Oh, God. I had to protect Blaine. I had to keep him out of this nightmare. I had to get the monster to believe me. He hit me again, pushed me back on to the floor and sat down on top of me, straddling my chest. I couldn't breathe. I choked the words out.

"I... swear... on my life... and Blaine's that... I don't have the disc."

The monster's expression changed. He looked confused. I finally saw truth dawning on him. He believed me.

Not that it meant much. I was still in trouble. I glanced at the clock. It was 4:15 pm. No one would be home until around 5:30 pm.

He had an hour and 15 minutes to feed his hunger.

He shifted his weight so I could breathe. He was sitting very still. Thinking. What was this disc he was so enraged over? What was on it? I didn't dare ask. He finally looked at me. I recognized the look. My throat immediately began to burn.

"Well Kurt, as long as I am here, why don't I apologize for accusing you of stealing from me by allowing you to suck my cock? I know how happy it makes you." He unzipped his pants.

My mind had already shut down. Doing this to him sickened and humiliated me. But, as I closed my eyes and opened my mouth, I was in another place. I was with Blaine. We were in New York City. We were shopping and eating at chic restaurants and going to Broadway performances. We were in Central Park, having a picnic. We were at his parent's home, sitting in their huge backyard, under our favorite tree. He was staring at me with love and devotion. I had learned to escape into my mind. It was the only way I could do what the monster forced me to do and survive. My body was weak and I was tired. My head hurt from being hit over and over again. I had no fight left in me. It was easiest to just do what he wanted.

As I swallowed, I heard his voice, "I like that dining room table Kurt. I think I will fuck you over there."

Okay. It was amazing how insatiable he was. He never needed time to...recover.

This was harder. This was when I felt the most possessed, the most consumed, the most taken. Each thrust felt like he was breaking my body and replacing it with his. But, I just accepted it. I simply couldn't fight anymore. Besides, I knew it would all be over soon. I was slowly dying with each attack. I was sure that in a few weeks, I would be dead and it would all be over. I just hoped that Blaine would be out of danger, once I was dead.

When the monster finished, he straightened up the room and even thoroughly cleaned and polished the dining room table while I lay crumpled up on the floor. I was thinking about my conversation with Blaine last night. He had sounded so different. His voice was quieter and all he spoke of was love for me. How he would always love me, no matter what. Oh, Blaine. Not even in your worst nightmares could you imagine what the words, "no matter what" could refer to. You had no idea. And, I was going to make sure you never did.

The monster picked me up, carried me to my room and laid me on my bed. He then laid down beside me.

"You know Kurt. You and I are lucky. We have a twisted romance. You see, people believe all that, "love should be gentle and kind" bullshit because it is fed to us from day one. What you and I have is much better. Instead of love romance, we have hate romance. Because, I really do hate you, Kurt. I hate you so fucking much. And I know how much you hate me. So, our romance is twisted. Get it? I know you think the love romance is better Kurt but, it's not. Don't let Blaine bullshit you. What we have is better because it encompasses all emotions. I hate you. But, I love fucking you. You hate me but, you love what I do to you. See?"

Sure. Okay. Whatever you say, monster.

"Well Kurt, it's a little after 5:00 pm so, I'd better get going. Make sure you take a shower and change clothes, Kurt. You can tell you family you bumped your head in gym class to explain that gorgeous purple-blue bruise on your forehead, okay? Okay, Kurt?"

"Yes. I'll do that."

"That's a good boy. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

He kissed my forehead and was gone.

_**I promise, that was the last of Kurt's suffering. Blaine has been busy thinking...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**The beginning of the end. **_

**Chapter 14 **

**BLAINE POV**

They say revenge is sweet but, they never tell you how hard it is to plan.

Since Monday, I had been consumed with thoughts of murder and revenge. I wanted to take revenge on David Karofsky a_nd,_ I wanted to murder him. The problem was, I couldn't figure out how to do either. Despite my deep wish to see Karofsky dead, I had come to the conclusion that I couldn't actually murder another human being. It just wasn't in me. Not that I really considered Karofsky much of a human being but, still, I simply wasn't capable of murder.

This left revenge which, I actually thought was a much better idea. Killing Karofsky wouldn't cause him to suffer and, I wanted the bastard to suffer. Hard and long. I wanted to inflict the type of pain and anguish on him that he had inflicted on Kurt. My head was full of sick, gross, disturbing ideas. None of which were the slightest bit plausible. I had obviously seen too many movies. Nevertheless, I had to figure out something and I had to do it fast because I had a sickening feeling that Karofsky had attacked or at least threatened Kurt again. Kurt seemed to take a turn for the worse on Tuesday. When I called him that night, he barely spoke to me and when he did, it was in a whisper. It was as if he were slowly dying and it scared the hell out of me.

My other dilemma was whether or not to tell Kurt that I knew what had happened. Part of me wanted to tell him so he wouldn't have to carry the burden of his secret alone and more importantly, so he would know that despite everything, I still loved and wanted him. But, the fact that he hadn't told me, gave me pause. Part of me understood that his silence was due to the garbage Karofsky had put in his head but, a tiny part of me felt...disappointed...betrayed? Why didn't he trust me? After all this time, didn't he feel our relationship was strong enough to handle anything? Even something as horrendous as this? Granted, last week was the first time I had told him I loved him but, hadn't he known all along that I loved him? Wasn't it obvious? I was also scared that if I told him I knew, it might break him instead of help him. His grip on reality seemed very weak. I didn't want to be the one to push him over the edge.

My head was a mess.

The only thing I was certain of, was that I wasn't going to Burt or the police. The idea of Kurt's ordeal becoming public or, worse yet, a trial with Kurt testifying in open court made me physically ill. Police, district attorneys, news coverage. Kurt would never survive. I had to handle this myself. But, how?

Friday was teacher's in-service day at Dalton. No school. I decided I would go to McKinley and have lunch with Kurt. It would be a surprise. The fact that McKinley students didn't wear uniforms, would make it easy for me to just blend in with the lunchtime crowd. I was hoping to convince Kurt to skip the rest of the day. Hell, he deserved it. We could go for a drive. It was a bright, sunny, beautiful day.

**KAROFSKY POV**

I still hadn't found the disc.

I had destroyed my room three more times searching for it. I had searched the entire house, even my parent's room.

Nothing.

I had even gone so far as to search the garage and the backyard.

Nothing.

I was starting to get paranoid.

Every time I opened my email or my online school account, I held my breath, waiting for a still shot from the video to pop up. I was terrified it was going to end up on the internet. I could not have people thinking I was gay. I don't like guys. I just love Kurt's faggot ass.

During my Friday morning history class, I closed my eyes and replayed my last Kurt adventure. I had really slapped the shit out of him. Slapping was always better than punching. Punching left bruises and bruises drew attention. Plus, I really enjoyed slapping Kurt. My hand always left this hard, red, angry imprint on his face. It was the coolest thing.

I had believed him when he told me he didn't have the disc because, I really couldn't figure out when or how he could have taken it. Assuming he even knew it existed, which I seriously doubted. But... I couldn't fucking figure it out. If not Kurt, then who?

Maybe I had let him off too easy. Maybe I should have continued beating the shit out of him. It was just that he turned me on so much. When I sat on his chest, my cock so close to his mouth, it had caused me to lose focus. I loved that hot, wet, luscious mouth of his. He had finally learned to suck me just the way I liked. He really was such a good little faggot. Now, if only I could get rid of assface. Between that fucker still hanging around, and the disappearance of the disc, I was having a shitty week. I was so stressed out and paranoid that I had barely glanced in Kurt's direction the past three days. No disc and no Kurt. This was a problem. I was addicted to that prissy little bitch and I needed a hit.

It was time for things to change. Time to go to the next level. It was time for Kurt and I to become exclusive. I wanted to be able to text him when and where to meet me during the day so he could blow me. I wanted him to plan on spending weekends tied up in my basement, begging for mercy. In other words, it was time for assface Blaine to fuck off once and for all. I couldn't have him hanging around, stealing Kurt from me and filling his head with a bunch of gay ass love crap. I needed Kurt weak and completely devoted to me and my needs. Besides, I was better for him. Blaine wasn't a real man. He could never fuck Kurt the way I did. The way Kurt needed and wanted to be fucked. I bet his cock was super small too. Yep, it wasn't definitely time for assface to get lost.

I decided I would tell Kurt this at lunch. I missed him. He was still avoiding me during the day by being glued to some asshole every second but, that was just fine. I knew if I asked to speak with him privately, yet in plain sight, he would agree. Especially if I told him it had to do with douche bag Blaine.

When the bell rang, I was the first one out of the classroom. I was scanning the hallway for him. It was lunchtime so I knew he would be headed towards the cafeteria. I pushed my way through the halls, searching for him like a lion stalking its prey. When I saw him, our eyes locked on one another.

_And he took off running_.

The rage from Tuesday came back in full force and worse than before.

Damn it, Kurt! _Nothing_ pisses me off more than when you fucking run. When was he going to learn? After all I've put him through, you would think he would be grateful. That he would have learned his lesson and would behave like a good boy. But, no. He wants to fuck with me. To test me. To see how far I'll take this little game we were playing. Okay Kurt. That's just fine. No problem. You wanna play games? Then, let's play, bitch. Game on.

He was heading down the main hallway and out to the parking lot. I ran after him. Where the fuck was he going? When I hit the steps, I stopped and scanned the parking lot. I spotted hm, running and fumbling with his keys. You want to take this off campus? That's just fine you, little fucker.

I ran to my truck and jumped in and started after him. He sped out of the school parking lot and down the main road. He careened around the corner, turning right. Where the hell was he going? His house was the other way. We were heading away from town. He entered the ramp to the highway.

Oh, okay.

You're running to assface's house.

Perfect.

I'll make him watch me fuck the shit out of you and then I will make you watch me kill him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**BLAINE POV**

I checked the time. 11:45 am. I was going to be a little late arriving at McKinley but, it was worth it. I had stopped to pick up a gift I had bought for Kurt. He wasn't big on jewelry but, I wanted him to have something he could wear and look at when he was feeling sad or scared. I had bought a beautiful, platinum bracelet. The inside was engraved:

_I love you forever. No matter what. Blaine._

It was the only thing I could think of. The saleswoman had been impressed. "What a lucky girlfriend you have." I had smiled at her. "You mean boyfriend." The look on her face was priceless.

My cell phone rang. Mercedes.

"Hey, Mercedes! I'm actually on my way..."

"Blaine! Blaine! Kurt just left school with Karofsky!"

"What?"

"I don't know what's going on. I came around the corner on my way to the cafeteria and I saw Kurt running down the hallway towards the main doors. Then I saw Karofsky chasing him! By the time I got outside, I saw Kurt take off in his truck with Karofsky following him. Blaine, you've got to find them!"

Shit.

"Okay. Listen. Don't say anything to anyone else, okay? Just wait for me to call you."

"But, Blaine..."

"Mercedes! Please! I'll find them. Just wait for me to call you. I promise. I'll call you when I find them."

"Okay. Be careful Blaine. "

I hung up. Shit. I started speeding down the road. Where would Kurt go? Home? His dad's? He could be headed anywhere. My mind was racing. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost missed seeing the black SUV on the opposite side of the road. It was half on the road and half in a ditch. There was a truck parked behind it.

Was that Kurt?

What the fuck?

I slammed on the breaks, grateful no one was behind me and cut across the road. When I pulled up behind the truck, I spotted a McKinley football sticker in the rear window.

I got out of my car and ran to the SUV. There was no one inside. As a matter of fact, there was no one around. I looked towards the woods and started running.

The woods were very dense and the floor was covered with fallen logs, sinkholes and thick brush. As I ran in deeper, it grew darker, giving the illusion that it was dusk instead of just a little before Noon. I stood still, listening. I could hear faint movements and sounds all around me. I felt the panic growing in my chest. "Kurt!" No answer. I started moving again. I kept tripping and staggering forward, over logs and brush until I tripped and rolled down an incline into a small clearing.

Karofsky was standing in the middle of the clearing. He had both of his hands around Kurt's neck and had lifted him off the ground. Kurt was turning a purplish-red color.

Karofsky was choking him to death.

"Karofsky!"

He turned towards me. His eyes were large, round and wild. He looked like a rabid animal. I saw the flicker of recognition pass across his face. He literally threw Kurt aside and turned towards me.

"Arrrggggg!"

I braced myself for the impact because I knew it was going to be like getting hit by a train. He was far larger, heavier and stronger than me. This would not be a fair fight. Not even close.

The first punch landed against my jar with tremendous force. The impact caused my entire body to spin around before I hit the ground like a brick. Instantly, he was on top me. Crushing me. I couldn't breathe. I felt my nose break and I could taste blood in my mouth. He was unrelenting. Blow after blow hit my body. I could hear cracking in my chest as intense pain swept through me. I was coughing and choking up blood. I couldn't see anything. I could only feel pain, non stop pain as he pounded the life out of me.

I tried to call out but I couldn't speak. I was losing consciousness. My face and chest felt wet and I was drowning in pain and darkness.

Kurt...

I love you...

_**And, we love you Blaine.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**KURT POV**

It was Friday and my body still hadn't recovered from Tuesday. I had actually gone against the monsters instructions and taken a bath instead of a shower. As I sat in the tub, I wondered what it would be like to drown myself. But, I didn't really want to die. Not yet at least. Not without saying goodbye to Blaine.

It was because my body still hurt that I ran when I saw him. That, and the fact that something looked different. When his eyes locked with mine, something was off. Changed. New. I don't know what it was but, my flight instinct kicked in and I ran.

I knew this was dangerous. He hated it when I ran. My mind was screaming, "When he eventually catches you – and he will catch you – there is going to be hell to pay." But, my aching body rebelled against my mind. It just couldn't submit to the abuse today.

I sped out of the school parking lot. Where was I going? I didn't want to go home. I saw him in the rear view mirror and my mind was suddenly seized with fear. I couldn't think clearly. That's when I saw the sign for Westerville. I turned on to the highway. It wasn't until I checked the rear view mirror again, that I realized how stupid this was. I was leading the monster straight to the one person I was desperate to keep him from. I was going to make a huge illegal u-turn when he suddenly sped up and slammed into me. My truck lurched forward and swerved but I braced the steering wheel and managed to maintain control.

Oh, my God. He was going to kill us both.

Now, I was scared to keep going and scared to turn around. I was doing almost 100 miles per hour. I knew there was a bend coming up and I would lose control if I kept going that fast. I had no choice but to slow down. Would he slow down? Of course not.

I rounded the bend and immediately hit the gas. I saw him come out of the bend and start accelerating towards me like a bullet. He wasn't going to stop.

I swerved. He swerved. I swerved again but this time my truck started spinning around. I yanked the steering wheel and turned towards the side of the road and slammed on the brakes. My truck came to a stop halfway on the road and half in the shallow ditch.

I sat there for a moment feeling dizzy. My heart was racing. I did a mental check of my body. Nothing was broken. I wasn't hurt. And then I saw him pull up behind me.

I jumped out and ran towards the woods.

He hated when I ran from him. This was going to be really, really bad.

I kept tripping and stumbling through the woods, fear propelling me forward. Suddenly, I was tumbling down, down, down. And then I landed.

Oh, my body hurt so bad and then...

He landed on top of me.

He pushed himself up on his hands and locked my legs with his. He stared down at me.

I had stared into the monster's eyes many, many times. During all the attacks, no matter how brutal, his eyes were always bright and burning. Whether it be with sexual desire or lustful hate, his eyes were always alive with emotion. But now, his eyes were cold, dull and lifeless.

I had never been more frightened of him than in that moment.

And then he punched me in the chest.

Oh, yes. This was definitely a different monster. My monster never punches.

I was choking from the impact. He dragged me to my feet and punched me again. Yes, this was a new monster and this one planned to kill me.

He grabbed me around the neck and began to squeeze. His hands grew tighter and tighter. I was beginning to feel light headed. I couldn't feel the ground beneath me. I could feel darkness creeping in along the corners of my mind and then suddenly, it sounded like someone yelled and I hit the ground with a thud.

Air rushed into my lungs. I was gasping and wheezing, trying to suck in the oxygen. My head was throbbing and I couldn't focus. I rolled on to my back and closed my eyes. I lay there for a minute, trying to clear my head and then I turned to look around.

The monster was a few feet away from me. He was on his knees. It looked like he was beating the ground. I shook my head and blinked a few times.

I crawled forward a bit. A drop of moisture hit my cheek followed by another. I looked at my finger after I wiped them away. It was red.

Wait...

No...

I looked at the monster again.

He was pounding Blaine.

He was killing Blaine.

"Stop! No!"

He didn't stop. He didn't even flinch. I was in a panic. My eyes raced across the floor of the woods, searching for something, anything. I saw a long, thick stick. It was really more like a narrow log. I grabbed it. It was heavier than I expected but, I lifted it in the air and stumbled forward.

In that instant, the monster turned towards me. His eyes met mine. They grew wide with...surprise.

I swung.

The log smashed into his head with a sickening thud and then a crack. He fell

over.

I raised the log above my head and brought it down again, smashing the back of his head.

I stood there for a few seconds, struggling to breathe. My legs felt weak. I dropped the log and dropped to the ground.

Blaine.

I crawled over to him.

Oh, God.

He was completely covered in blood. His face was bruised, swollen and bloody.

"Please, Blaine, please...I need you! I love you! Please!"

He didn't move.

I searched the forest floor for my cell phone. I couldn't find it. I had to get help. I had to save him. He couldn't die. He just couldn't.

I started climbing up out of the clearing, tripping, falling and staggering towards what I hoped was the highway.

Please, please, please don't die. Don't die Blaine. Please.

When I reached the highway, a patrol officer was standing by the cars.

"Hey! What's going on? Is this your..."

He took one look at me and called 911.

While he was giving directions, I staggered to Blaine's car. His cell phone was on the seat next to a jewelry box. I dialed the number.

"Hummel Tire and... oh... yeah, Blaine, what is it?"

"Dad?"

_**One final chapter/epilogue to go...**_


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

**BLAINE POV**

**18 MONTHS LATER**

"Seriously, Puckerman? You call that a cannonball? Puh-leeze!" I watched Lauren standing by the edge of the pool, her hands on her hips, shaking her head back and forth sadly. "Stand back everyone."

I took 12 steps back. I knew the splash would be huge. Lauren took a running start and launched herself into the water. Everyone and everything got slightly soaked. I laughed as Puck grinned and nodded at her. "Nice one, babe."

This had been a good idea. Kurt had suggested we have a pool party – New Directions-Warbler Style. All his glee club friends and mine, hanging out, swimming, eating pizza. It was great. Finally, the pool was getting some use.

My eyes scanned the room, looking for him. I stopped at Mercedes and Wes, snuggled up together, chatting. Kurt and I had played matchmaker a few months ago and it seemed to work. I continued scanning the room until I found him. He was engaged in a very enthusiastic conversation with Tina. I walked over. He instantly reached out and laced his fingers with mine. I whispered to him, "Let's go outside for a while." He excused himself and we walked out the huge french doors, across the patio and into the grass, towards our favorite tree.

I sat down on the ground, my back against the tree. Kurt laid down on his back, his head in my lap. He rested his hands on his thighs. The bracelet I had given him, sparkled in the sun.

We sat in silence. Finally, Kurt spoke.

"A year and a half."

He didn't have to say anything else. I knew what he was referring to.

In the beginning, the Lima District Attorney wanted to throw the book at us. A murder charge for Kurt and accessory for me. Two gay boys killing a football star in the middle of the woods. On a school day, no less. I always noticed how he would sneer when he said, "gay boys." He was also hung up on the fact that I was an Anderson. He did not want to appear as if he were under the influence of my family's money and connections. He was hell bent on moving forward with the case until I produced the disc. I had fought viciously with our attorney about the disc. I wanted the DA to view it but, I wouldn't allow our attorney to view it first. I wanted as few people as possible to know what was on that disc. I had to protect Kurt. He finally agreed to only view it with the DA, in the DA's office. Kurt and I sat with our parents in the waiting room. David Karofsky's parents were waiting in the hall.

They were back in 3 minutes.

The ashen face DA announced there would be no charges. No trial. We were free to go.

As we walked out of the waiting room, Kurt suddenly seized my arm in an almost death grip.

As I looked at Karofsky's father, I could see why. He was a slightly taller, leaner version of his son. He stood up as we walked out. He looked menacing, confused and annoyed as he saw the boys accused of his son's murder, walking out, no handcuffs. The DA invited Karofsky's parents into his office and in that moment, I actually felt sorry for him. He would have the unpleasant job of telling them that, not only would no one serve time for their son's death, their son was not the boy they thought he was. Instead, he was a sick, sadistic, abusive young man, who had gleefully raped and inflicted mental torture on another. And, he was most likely gay. I felt sorry for Karofsky's parents. It would be a lot to process.

I spent almost two months in the hospital. The doctors couldn't believe Karofsky had inflicted so much damage with just his fists. They kept insisting a baseball bat had to have been involved. My jaw, along with most of my facial bones were broken. I had a collapsed lung. My internal organs were bruised. Who knew you could bruise an organ? My ribs were cracked. The list went on and on. A few more blows and I would have died. It was a miracle I survived.

Once I was released from the hospital, Kurt came to stay with me in Westerville. Burt didn't bat an eye and my parents didn't care. Kurt took over as charge nurse, managing my medications, my breathing therapies, everything. We both received medical releases from school, allowing us to receive and complete all of our lessons and assignments via email. No one knew the truth behind our absence except Mercedes and eventually, Wes. Our names were never listed publicly in connection with David Karofsky's death. It was one of the of the few times I was thankful for my family's money and influence.

Despite everyone's insistence, including mine, Kurt absolutely refused to see a therapist or psychologist to discuss what he had endured. He and Carol went ten rounds over this. We all tried to convince him but he flat out refused. He told me that the idea of sitting in a room, describing what he had experienced made him vomit. He couldn't share that with anyone. No one really knew what he had fully gone through except for me.

So, we talked. I certainly wasn't a trained therapist but, I was willing to do my best. As I lay in bed recovering, Kurt would sit next to me and talk. And talk, and talk and talk. He would cry, throw things, and basically express every single emotion he had. He would then fall asleep next to me, exhausted.

One cold, winter day, we took the disc out to the far, back woods section of my parent's property. I gave Kurt a huge hammer and he smashed it until nothing was left but teeny, tiny slivers of plastic. He ground the pieces into the dirt.

Our senior year was hard. Kurt had to move back to Lima. Commuting from Westerville to McKinley simply made no sense plus, Burt missed his son. Burt had been struggling with his own demons. Feelings of guilt and failure as a father. I encouraged Kurt to use this time to comfort his dad and let him know it wasn't his fault.

The separation was hard. I had grown used to falling asleep with Kurt next to me. I found sleeping without him almost impossible. I missed him so much. Our weekends were full with studying, SAT prep and college applications, plus, we tried to make time for our friends. After all, our high school days were coming to an end. We would all be leaving soon for whatever was next.

**KURT POV**

Blaine always insists that I saved his life. He could not have be more wrong. He saved mine. During the entire Karofsky ordeal, the only thing that kept me from not killing myself was Blaine. The fact that he never stopped texting me, never stopped asking me what was wrong, never stopped spending time with me. That is what kept me alive. Knowing that he loved me and hoping, deep down that Karofsky was wrong. That Blaine would still love me, even if he eventually found out what was going on. That is what kept me going.

Things with my dad are tough. I know he blames himself for what happened. I've tried really hard to make him understand that this was not his fault. I don't blame him. He couldn't have known and he couldn't have stopped it from happening. No one could have. Karofsky may have been sick but, he was also smart. He had planned and played his game very well, up until the very end. I wish I could say I was sorry he was dead but, I can't. I'll take having Blaine alive over him every time.

So, now I am trying to move forward. Blaine and I are going to NYU in the fall. Together. Me for fashion design, Blaine for drama and musical theater. Despite my dad's objections, the Andersons are footing most of the bill. It's nice to have a rich boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

Blaine made it very clear that he does not expect anything from me in the area of intimacy. He is willing to wait as long as it takes for me to be ready. I love him for this but, it makes me sad that he has to sacrifice due to no fault of his own. I love being with him, cuddling with him, sleeping wrapped in his arms, and his kisses are the sweetest and most passionate. But, I know he wants more. Needs more. He doesn't say it. He doesn't have to. When he kisses me, I feel the pent up passion and desire. I also feel how hard he gets against my leg. I know he wants more but he always pulls away from me. It breaks my heart. So, I am hoping we can move in baby steps.

The first step came sooner than I expected.

One night, I was sitting on the edge of the bed and Blaine was standing in front of me. He got down on his knees, gently pulled me to him and kissed me. It was a long, passionate, desire filled kiss. He moved to my neck and whispered, "Kurt, you are so beautiful. You make me so hot. I want you so much." I breathed deeply and concentrated on his mouth, moving down my chest. His hands were resting on my hips, his thumbs rubbing along my waist. He looked up at me. His eyes were burning with a loving, lustful desire. "Kurt...let me," his eyes fluttered down to my very obvious erection and back to my eyes. "I promise, you don't have to do anything to me. Just let me... love you." He suddenly sat back, a pained expression on his face. He moved his hands to his sides. "I'm sorry." He looked so ashamed. It broke my heart that he felt the need to apologize for something that would be perfectly normal if he were with any other person. I wanted to cry.

I took his face in my hands and kissed him. "Okay." He looked at me. "Are you sure? I promised I wouldn't push and I don't wanna push. Ever. I-I shouldn't have said anything. I'm so sorry, Kurt." He was babbling. I placed my finger to his lips. "Shh. Blaine. Stop. You didn't do anything wrong." I started kissing him. Hot, passionate kisses. "I love you Blaine. I trust you." This seemed to work for he started kissing me again and we were back where we had began, with him leaving a trail of hot kisses down my neck and my chest. As he moved lower, the pace of my breathing increased. I lifted myself off the bed slightly so he could pull my shorts down. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate my thoughts. This was Blaine. My Blaine who loved me and almost got himself killed for me. He was kissing the inside of my thighs and rubbing my lower back. He looked up at me, for reassurance. I nodded. He bent down and slowly licked the base all the way to the top of the head. I gasped.

Wow.

He did this a few more times before finally taking me completely into his mouth.

Oh. My.

He took my hands and placed them on his head. I gently intertwined my fingers into his hair. He moved his mouth up and down, gently. My head was swirling. I closed my eyes and laid back on the bed. He must have taken this as a good sign because he increased his pace. I started moaning. The sensation he was causing with his mouth was incredible. I lay there, riding wave after wave of the sexual tide he was causing inside me. And then suddenly, my entire body felt electric. My chest tightened and I started breathing faster. "Blaine...oh, Blaine, Blaine, BLAINE!"

Oh. Wow.

Wow Wow. Wow.

Blaine sucked me clean.

Oh, my.

I lay there. Eyes closed. My body had never felt so peaceful.

Blaine laid down beside me.

"Kurt?" I could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"Mm hmm?"

"Um...are you okay?" I turned to him and smiled.

"Are you kidding? I'm amazing. And, so are you."

THE END

**Author's Notes**

_So, I hope all the Dave lovers out there are not mad about his death. I just had to let Kurt get some justice for all he suffered. _

_This is my very first story and my very first fan fiction so, if you made it this far, THANK YOU and please, take the time to review. Let me know if I should just stop now or continue putting my sadistic thoughts on paper. I have another Klaine story brewing in my head but, in this one, Blaine is a real ass. Stay tuned. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
